Teardrops
by QueenHime
Summary: Rasanya tidak pernah semenyakitkan ini... GaaHina oneshoot


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teardrops

.

Sabaku Gaara x Hyuga Hinata

.

I don't own any profits

.

Enjoy

.

.

"Gaara-kun, bisa antar aku pulang?" Gaara mengangkat pandangannya dari laptop di hadapannya. Ini memang sudah hampir gelap, tapi dia masih saja terjebak di perpustakaan kampusnya bersama tugas sialannya ini.

"Aku belum selesai."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku naik taksi saja." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian menyampirkan tas di bahunya dan berjalan keluar. Mata kuliah terakhir berakhir jam lima sore, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah enam, sudah hampir gelap.Langit sudah menyebarkan semburat jingga yang menenangkan. Gadis itu berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor kelas yang sepi.

"Sasuke kemana?" Gadis itu terlonjak, kaget dengan tepukan tiba tiba pada bahunya.

"Jangan mengagetkanku." Gadis bersurai Indigo itu menggembungkan pipinya, sebal, kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Gaara.

"Hei, jangan merajuk, sayang." Gaara melangkahkan kaki menyusul gadis yang meninggalkannya sendiri. Gadisnya.

"Aku antar pulang. Jangan marah marah ya?" Gaara menarik tangan gadisnya, memaksanya berhenti.

"Siapa yang marah sih?"

"Habis kau cemberut begitu."

"Aku jelek ya?"

"Tidak, kau yang paling cantik, Hinata." Gaara tersenyum kecil, membuat gadis manapun meleleh, tidak terkecuali Hinata.

"Gombal." Hinata memukul pelan pundak Gaara, yang berhasil ditangkap Gaara, yang kemudian mengecup pergelangan tangan mungil itu, wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi, Sasuke kemana?"

"Sudah pulang sejak jam dua, kalau kau lupa."

"Lari dari tanggung jawab." Gaara mendengus.

"Sasuke-kun bertugas mensurvei lapangan kalau kau lupa lagi."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang mari kita antar princess kita ini pulang." Gaara mengerling,menggoda. Hinata tertawa.

"Ada ada saja."

"Aku bawa motor." ujar Gaara ketika sampai di tempat parkir yang sudah sepi. Hanya ada motor gede milik Gaara dan beberapa kendaraan dari para mahasiswa yang memutuskan untuk lembur.

"Memang biasanya kau bawa kereta kuda?" tanya Hinata sarkastik.

"Kali saja kau keberatan karena setiap hari di antar jemput tuan muda Uchiha yang terhormat menggunakan porsche?" Gaara menyeringai.

"Aku lebih suka yang memacu adrenalin." Bisik Hinata.

"Hmm? Seperti?"

"Menciummu disini, mungkin?" Hinata berbisik dengan wajah yang merona. Gaara menyeringai, kemudian memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan tangan kiri dan menaikkan dagunya dengan tangan satunya.

"Baiklah kalau tuan puteri memaksa." Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Hinata. Menekan lembut, kemudian melumat pelan benda lunak yang menjadi candunya. Gaara menjulurkan lidahnya,menjilat bibir bawah Hinata, meminta akses lebih ke rongga mulut Hinata yang disambut dengan senang hati. Tangannya menyusuri titik nadi Hinata di lehernya, membuat Hinata mendesah. Kesempatan yang tidak disia siakannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kirinya meremas pinggang Hinata yang melemas, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti jelly. Kedua tangan Hinata mendorong pelan dada Gaara, meminta jeda. Gaara mengakhiri ciumannya dengan sebuah kecupan di titik dibawah telinga Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gaara berbisik pelan. Tubuh Hinata mengejang, tatapan matanya berubah sendu.

"Gaara..."

"Ssttt... Jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan. Jangan dipikirkan." Gaara meraih tubuh Hinata, memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini." Setitik air mata meluncur turun membasahi wajah Hinata.

"Sshhh... Jangan menangis, sayang. Maaf. Aku tidak mau kau bersedih." Gaara menghapus air mata Hinata dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Gaara..."

"Sebentar saja..."

"Maaf..." Hinata menunduk, Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, karena sudah memaksakan perasaan ini."

"Gaara..."

"Hanya sampai kau jatuh cinta kepada orang lain, Hinata. Dan aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Aku benci kau terluka."

"Kalau begitu, jatuh cintalah kepadaku." Gaara menatap hampa mata Hinata, kemudian tersenyum. "Bercanda. Ayo pulang." Dipakaikannya helmnya ke kepala Hinata, Gaara menaiki motor dan menstaternya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hinata naik, dan melaju.

*

"Kau memang masokis." Sasuke melemparkan buku tebal ke meja samping Gaara yang dihadiahi pelototan dari penjaga perpustakaan. Sasuke hanya nyengir, kemudian tidak peduli, dan menarik kursi di sebelah Gaara yang menumpukan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Oh ya?"

"Sinting."

"Memang."

"Menjijikan." Sasuke mendengus.

"Jatuh cintalah, dan kau akan tahu rasanya."

"Jangan harap." Sasuke membuka bukunya, dan mulai menyalin paragraf demi paragraf ke dalam lembar portofolionya.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentang?"

"Hinata." Gaara berhenti menulis, kemudian meletakkan pulpennya, dan menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda?"

"Biar kuingat. Tidak pernah."

"Nah."

"Tapi ini tentang hati kan?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak tanya Uchiha?" Sasuke menggenggam pulpennya, di keningnya muncul perempatan siku siku, kesal.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri Sasuke."

"Urusan Hinata urusanku juga."

"Tentu." Gaara tersenyum "urusan tuan puteri urusan kita juga kan?"

"Terserah kau saja." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kesal. Berbicara dengan Sabaku yang satu ini sama saja berbicara dengan batu. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata minta putus?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau pertanyaannya kuganti? Bagaimana kalau Hinata jatuh cinta?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Gaara bungkam.

"Tuan muda Sabaku tidak bisa menjawab?" Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku... Akan melepaskannya."

"Yakin?"

"Ya."

"Tidak akan merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya?"

"Urusai, Sasuke! Urus urusanmu sendiri!" Gaara bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya kasar, keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa repot repot mengembalikan buku yang tadi diambilnya, menjauhi Sasuke, dan mengumpat kepada apapun yang menghalangi jalannya, dan menendang tong sampah yang sekarang isinya berhamburan.

"Ha! Makan itu Sabaku!" Sasuke tertawa penuh kemenangan. Bermain main dengan Gaara berhasil menaikkan moodnya pagi ini.

*

"Kau ada waktu Hinata?"

"Ah, gommenne Gaara-kun. Siang ini aku harus ikut Hashirama-sensei untuk presentasi tentang proposal minggu lalu."

"Proposal apa?" Gaara mengernyit. Dia benci tidak tahu apa apa.

"Tambahan dana untuk kegiatan praktek kita. Yang minggu lalu dikerjakan Sasuke-kun."

"Oh. Dengan siapa?"

"Hanya bersama Hashirama-sensei."

"Memang ada yang mau mendanai kegiatan praktek kita?"

"Ada. Teman dekat Hashirama-sensei. Kudengat masih kerabat Sasuke-kun?"

"Baiklah. Jam berapa?"

"Setelah makan siang?"

"Mau kujemput?"

"Tidak perlu Gaara-kun. Bukannya papermu belum selesai?"

"Masih ada hari esok." Hinata mendengus.

"Tidak perlu, kita makan siang bersama saja."

"Hm? Baiklah." Gaara merangkul bahu Hinata, kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju kafetaria.

"Hinata.."

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh. Tubuh Gaara yang cukup tinggi membuatnya harus mendongak.

"Bisa.. minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa?" Hinata memiringkan sebelah kepalanya.

"Tolong jaga hatimu untukku." Gaara mengusap pipi Hinata lembut, dan menatap matanya dalam. Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Aku punya firasat buruk tentang hari ini." matanya menatap dalam mata Hinata. "Rasanya seperti akan ada yang menarikmu dari genggamanku."

"Kau bercanda." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Firasatku jarang meleset, Hinata." matanya memandang lurus ke depan. "Rasanya... menyesakkan."

*

Seperti katanya, firasat Gaara jarang meleset. Dan ini buktinya. Tubuh Gaara membatu, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya naik turun. Sebuah foto yang diposting di akun media sosial milik Hinata membuktikan keresahannya.

HyugaHinata27 post a picture

'Do you believe love at the first sight?'

Hanya sebuah foto. Latarnya seperti dekorasi cafe di sekitar kampus mereka. Obyek di foto itu hanyalah sebuah tangan berbalut kemeja hitam yang digulung sampai pertengahan lengan, sedang menggenggam secangkir kopi hitam pekat, di tangan kirinya melingkar sebuah jam tangan mewah yang juga berwarna hitam. Sepertinya ini adalah sebuah foto yang diambil secara candid. Gaara tahu bahwa Hashirama-sensei bukanlah penggemar jam tangan semacam itu, dan Gaara yakin bukan senseinya objek dalam foto ini. Lambang uchiwa kecil di bagian bawah jam tangan tersebut membuktikannya. Dan Gaara tahu betul siapa yang pernah mengenakan jam tangan yang sama persis dengan jam di dalam foto tersebut, di dalam sebuah pertemuan bisnis yang dihadirinya bersama ayahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sang prodigy Uchiha.

Uchiha Madara.

*

"Gaara..." Ada yang berbeda. Dari caranya bicara, caranya menatap matanya, caranya tersenyum. Semuanya asing bagi Gaara. Dan dia yakin semua perubahan ini karena kemarin. Dan Gaara berjanji tidak akan bertanya kecuali Hinata sendiri yang berbicara.

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa.. Aku jatuh cinta.." Hinata tersenyum sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Gaara. Gaara memejamkan matanya. Dugaannya tepat.

"Kalau jatuh cinta rasanya semenyenangkan ini, aku sedikit menyesal, kenapa tidak dari dulu aku menjatuhkan hatiku kepada seseorang?" Hinata berguling diatas ranjang,kemudian melanjutkan "kenapa baru sekarang? Ah, aku merasa terbang.. Gaara, hei, kau mendengarkan tidak sih?"

"Aku dengar."

"Kau tidak senang ya?"

"Hm? Atas dasar apa?"

"Yah habisnya kau cuma diam begitu." Hinata berguling lagi, sekarang kapalanya berada di dekat Gaara, dia menumpukan dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau marah?"

"Hm? Tidak juga.." Gaara mengambil sejumput helai indigo Hinata dan memainkannya. Matanya terpejam, hatinya ngilu. Dia sudah mmpersiapkan diri sejak awal, sejak pertama kali dia memaksa Hinata untuk jadi kekasihnya. Hinata tidak mencintainya, tidak pernah mencintainya. Perasaan Hinata padanya tidak lebih daripada Sasuke, hanya sebagai sahabat. Dia saja yang terlalu memaksa. Terlalu yakin kalau Hinata tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Terlalu yakin kalau dia bisa meluluhkan hati Hinata. Gaara sudah mempersiapkan diri, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menyangka, rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini. "Kau bahagia?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya." Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku." Hinata hanya diam. "I will set you free." Memandang kedua manik amethys Hinata, kemudian tersenyum lembut, menutupi rasa sakit hatinya "Kau bebas mencintai siapapun sekarang. Aku melepaskanmu. Semoga kau selalu berbahagia."

"Gaara..." Hinata mengusap surai merah Gaara "Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mencintaimu. Berbahagialah.. Seseorang menunggumu diluar sana."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan selalu disini, menunggumu, menjagamu dari kejauhan saat kau terbang, menangkapmu kalau suatu saat nanti kau terjatuh, mengobati lukamu.."

"Gaara..." setitik air mata lolos dan menetes membasahi bahu Gaara. "Jangan seperti itu. Aku butuh kau berbahagia."

"Kau membawa separuh hatiku pergi bersamamu, Hinata. Hanya berbahagialah dengan siapapun pilihan hatimu. Kalau kau butuh aku, kau tahu dimana bisa menemukanku." Gaara tersenyum, mengusak surai lembut Hinata. "Aku antar pulang." Gaara bangkit, berdiri, dan mencoba menata hatinya lagi. Gaara tidak pernah menangis, tapi kali ini, setitik air mata jatuh dan terserap oleh karpet tebal di kamarnya, tidak sempat disadari siapapun.

 **End**

 **Hanya fic singkat sebagai pembuka, atau benar benar berakhir disini.** **Terimakasih bagi yang selama ini sudah mengapresiasi *ojigi***


End file.
